DUST IN THE WIND
by Rebel8954
Summary: "Hey! Whose side are you on, Iolaus?" Hercules demanded with a mock growl. "Morrigan's," Iolaus quickly shot back. "She's a better cook." "Typical," Hercules grumbled with an aggrieved look at Morrigan. "Always thinking with his stomach." M/M RELATIONSHIP.


**DUST IN THE WIND**

' _So this is King Iphicles_ '. Morrigan's eyes narrowed speculatively. He wondered how much like his grandfather this King Iphicles would be. She remembered Hercules' brother as a solemn sometimes bitter man. Yet he'd been a good king for Corinth in troubled times. It had been his strong ruling hand that had provided peace for Corinth and many other cities in the turbulent time after the death of Zeus.

"It's a pleasure, Morrigan." Iphicles held out his hand in a gesture of welcome. "I've heard a lot of stories about you."

Morrigan favored him with a narrow look. If she wasn't mistaken, there was a glint of humor in those dark eyes. She heard a snicker from the young woman beside her. "I'm sure you have," she replied shaking the young king's hand. "Try not to remember most of it."

Iphicles smiled not only at her greeting but at the lyrical tone of her voice. His eyes slid to Morrigan's companion and then widened.

"This is my granddaughter, Shayna," Morrigan introduced. "Shayna, King Iphicles of Corinth."

Iphicles broadly smiled as the petite dimpled blonde-haired woman gracefully bowed before him. He reached out and raised her. "Please don't do that. You're violating a hallowed tradition."

Shayna's blue eyes widened in confusion. "I am?"

Iphicles solemnly nodded. "No beautiful woman bows to the King of Corinth."

Morrigan managed to keep from rolling her eyes when her granddaughter giggled. She uneasily watched as Shayna linked her arm with Iphicles.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Iphicles glanced at Morrigan as they walked into the palace. Then he looked back at Shayna.

"I got a message Iolaus needed to see me," Morrigan crisply explained. "Is he here?"

Iphicles faltered then took a deep breath. "Uncle Iolaus sent for you? I don't like the sound of that."

"Any why not?" Morrigan bristled.

"Gan!" Shayna hissed. "You must forgive her, Your Majesty. She's used to speaking more bluntly that is necessary." She threw her grandmother a warning look.

Morrigan gave her granddaughter a warning look in return.

"I apologize," Iphicles quietly interrupted. "And no offense taken, I assure you." He smiled at Shayna then looked back at Morrigan. "Uncle Iolaus has gone home. To Thebes. He made Uncle Hercules take him." He suddenly grinned. "Actually, he said he was going and Uncle Hercules could come with him or stay here...but **he** was going home."

"And why is that a problem?" Morrigan pressed.

"They'd been here for almost the last year," Iphicles explained. "My father died suddenly, and to be honest, I needed their help." He uncomfortably shrugged. "Actually, Uncle Hercules and I were conspiring to keep Uncle Iolaus here. Ever since he had that bout of lung fever two years ago, he hasn't been very well."

Morrigan grinned. "I don't imagine Iolaus gave you that diagnosis."

"No." Iphicles briefly grinned. "But his insistence on going home to Thebes and his asking you to come here..." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Morrigan. I just don't like the sound of that."

"I can see your point," Morrigan somberly nodded. "But that's a summons I intend to keep."

"At least stay the night," Iphicles quickly offered. "Get a good night's sleep and then start in the morning."

"Thanks, but I'd rather we..." Morrigan began.

"Gan, I'm sure King Iphicles wouldn't mind if I stayed here," Shayna interrupted. "After all, I don't know Hercules or Iolaus. I'm sure you'd like to have your reunion without including me."

"You're more than welcome to stay here," Iphicles quickly added.

Morrigan's eyes narrowed. "That's very kind of you, Iphicles. But I'm sure you have more important..."

"I'd love to see how Corinth is governed," Shayna interrupted once again. "I'm sure it's different that in Eire."

Morrigan restrained the urge to drag her granddaughter off to a private corner. "I'm sure your sudden interest in politics will come in handy when you're talking with your betrothed."

Iphicles stiffened.

"I'm not betrothed, Gan!" Shayna furiously denied. "I've made no promises to Brian!"

"Then you shouldn't have been leading him on!" Morrigan firmly replied.

"I didn't!" Shayna stomped her foot. "Brian presumes too much! And I've told him so!"

Morrigan managed not to smile. ' _So Brian's been telling me false stories. I thought so._ ' "I certainly hope so," she evenly replied. "I don't like Brian." She ignored Shayna's surprised look and turned to Iphicles. "If it's all the same to you, I'd prefer to start today. But I've no objection if Shayna wishes to stay and it's no trouble to you." Her eyes flickered to her granddaughter. "And I must apologize for her lapse in manners. She knows to wait for an invitation and not invite herself into someone's home."

Shayna flushed and stared at the floor.

"No apology necessary," Iphicles broadly smiled. "I assure you. She'll be safe here with me."

Morrigan caught the look of triumph in her granddaughter's eyes and inwardly sighed. ' _But will you be safe, Iphicles?_ '

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He was old, and the once sunkissed golden hair had faded to snow white. But it was still as unruly as Morrigan remembered. She fondly smiled as she quietly walked towards the cottage. The old man stood, hands on hips, watching as she approached.

"And just what would you be starin' at?" Morrigan demanded with a mock frown.

Iolaus shook his head. "It must be a demigod thing," he mused. "Herc doesn't get older either." He suddenly grinned and held open his arms.

Morrigan was relieved to see his eyes were as clear and bright as she remembered. The fraility of his hug, however, almost brought tears to her eyes. "You haven't changed either," she murmured.

"Then your eyesight has horribly faded," Iolaus chuckled.

"My eyesight is fine," Morrigan assured him as she stepped back. "You haven't changed in the important ways."

Iolaus grunted. "You got here quickly," he noted.

"I get a message from an old friend, and you think I'd just dither around?" Morrigan asked.

Iolaus giggled. "Of course not." He took her arm for support and led her to a bench in the garden. "There are days I hate getting old," he grumbled.

"What a beautiful garden." Morrigan ignored his grumble.

Iolaus' face brightened. "Alcmene would have our hides if we didn't keep it up," he confided. He saw Morrigan's puzzled eyes. "She was Herc's mother. And mine, too, in a lot of ways. She and Jason lived here until her death. Then Jason spent more and more time at the Academy. When he died..." Iolaus looked away for a few seconds. "Well, Herc and I decided we couldn't face Alcmene knowing how the garden had deteriorated." He looked back at Morrigan and gave her a familiar grin. "Besides, I was getting older, and it made Herc feel better knowing I was safe here. More or less."

"Where is Hercules?" Morrigan asked glancing around.

"Out hunting," Iolaus snickered.

Morrigan stared at him for a moment. "I hope you have food stocked away."

Iolaus giggled again. "Herc's gotten better," he proudly admitted. "He knows as much about hunting as I do." His blue eyes twinkled. "He's just a too big to stalk game quietly." He squeezed her hand. "I'm glad he's gone. It'll give us a chance to talk privately." He gave her a suddenly serious look. "How long can you stay?"

Morrigan gently squeezed his hand in return. "As long as you need me."

Iolaus blinked back tears. "I hate keeping you away from Eire. I know you have responsibilities there."

"Eire is quiet," Morrigan quickly assured him. "In fact, I brought her biggest problem with me." She grinned at his curious look. "My granddaughter, Shayna. Bridget's youngest daughter."

"A problem, huh?" Iolaus looked around. "Where is she?"

"In Corinth," Morrigan explained. "We went to the palace. The first thing I know I'm on the road to Thebes, and she's a guest of your King Iphicles." She shook her head. "I think he's the one who might need help."

Iolaus laughed. "She'll probably be very good for him." He laughed again then doubled over as he began violently coughing.

Morrigan held him in her strong arms until the spasms passed. She caught her breath when Iolaus wiped blood from his mouth.

"Somedays I really hate getting old," Iolaus irritably repeated.

"Somedays I really hate not getting old," Morrigan gently replied.

Iolaus nodded as he sat up. "Herc says the same thing."

Reluctantly, Morrigan released her friend. "That's why you sent for me, isn't it?"

Iolaus nodded. "I don't have long, Morrigan. I can't talk about it to Iphicles let alone even bring it up with Hercules." He took a deep breath fighting another bout of coughing. "Iphicles will be a good king. He's a good man even if he is a lousy liar."

"A liar?" Morrigan frowned.

"Needing my help in running Corinth," Iolaus scoffed. "He and Hercules cooked that up." He gave her a weak smile. "It made them happy to think they were fooling me."

"Iphicles is worried about you coming home," Morrigan confided.

Iolaus nodded staring at the brilliant display of flowers. "So's Herc. But I'm where I want to be."

Morrigan looked around at the peaceful setting. "It's a good choice."

"I need you to be here," Iolaus carefully explained. "Today was the first day in over a week that I've managed to convince Herc to be away from me. He's gonna be so lost and alone when I'm gone."

"I remember," Morrigan softly recalled.

Iolaus gave her a sharp look. "I was hoping you would. I don't want him going through that again."

"He's going to grieve, Iolaus," Morrigan pointed out. "It's going to hurt."

"I know that," Iolaus irritably agreed. "But he's got so much yet to do, Morrigan. The last thing he needs to do is bury himself here waiting for a day that may never come."

"You think he's immortal?" Morrigan frowned.

"You're the demigoddess. You tell me," Iolaus joked.

Morrigan shrugged. "I've no idea," she admitted. "But I see your problem." She studied her friend for several seconds. "And you think I can help."

"You were there before," Iolaus nodded. "You've been through this."

Morrigan sorrowfully nodded remembering the death of her daughter...of many friends. "I'll do whatever I can," she promised. "You have my word on that."

"Good." Iolaus took a deep breath. "Maybe the two of you can finally make a life together now."

Morrigan stared at him in astonishment. "You really think I can work miracles, don't you?" she finally teased.

Iolaus gave her a sly grin. "Herc told me about the two of you," he admitted. "When we...well, he wanted me to know."

"You mean you weren't lovers before...Dahok?" Morrigan asked in surprise.

Iolaus looked at her with equal surprise. "What made you think that?"

"From the way he talked about you," Morrigan half-laughed. "The look in his eyes. The way he was so determined to get you back."

"Yeah?" Iolaus slowly smiled in pleasure. He sat deep in thought for a minute. "Thank you, Morrigan. You don't know how much this helps me. Knowing you'll be here."

Morrigan quickly hugged her friend to keep him from seeing the tears in her eyes.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hercules grunted as he turned down the path towards their cottage. He shifted the weight of the deer over his shoulder. He'd been gone longer than he's anticipated...longer than he'd wanted. But he knew Iolaus was expecting fresh meat, and their supplies were running low.

He unconsciously sighed as he realized how narrowly-defined his world had become. All that mattered now was Iolaus and his needs and desires. If the demigod felt any pressure at his loss of freedom, he refused to acknowledge it.

' _Wonder how soon I can get Iolaus back to Corinth?_ ' the demigod silently mused. ' _He'd be more comfortable there and close to Iphicles' healers. And he wouldn't..._ ' Hercules quickly shook his head refusing to continue the thought.

He frowned as he heard voices coming from the kitchen. They didn't have many visitors. ' _Young and female_ ', he identified with a sudden grin. ' _That's my Iolaus._ ' He dumped the deer and opened the door. "Iolaus? Who's here...Morrigan?"

Morrigan and Iolaus looked at him. Morrigan had a ladle in her hand and was holding it menacingly in front of a giggling Iolaus. "It's about time," she accused. "How long does it take you to hunt game around here?"

"With Herc, longer than it should," Iolaus snickered.

Hercules rolled his eyes at his partner then swept Morrigan into his arms. "It's good to see a friendly face," he teased. "And something smells good. For a change." He closed his eyes absurdly pleased to see her.

"Just a little stew I threw together," Morrigan admitted with a smile. "It was getting late..."

"And we weren't sure you'd bring home any game," Iolaus continued with a grin.

"I did," Hercules defended himself with a laugh. "I'll take it into the barn and prepare it."

"I'll help," Morrigan offered. She handed Iolaus the ladle with a stern warning. "Don't let it burn."

The two made quick work of butchering the deer. As they were washing up, Hercules finally asked the question he feared asking. "What are you doing here, Morrigan?"

"I had some business in this part of the world," Morrigan answered. "I'm still the Guardian of Justice, you know." She saw the slow smile on her friend's face. "So I thought I'd pay a visit. I brought my granddaughter with me. Shayna, Bridget's youngest. She's been wanting to see part of the world. And I wanted to put some distance between her and some young puppy who's been sniffing around her."

Hercules felt sorry for the young man Morrigan so arrogantly dismissed. "Where is your granddaughter?" He stressed the last word.

Morrigan gave him a level look in return. "In Corinth. With your great-nephew." She stressed the last two words.

Hercules grinned in return. "Does he need rescuing?"

"Probably," Morrigan nodded. "But I doubt he'd thank you for it." She sighed. "Shayna took one look and almost licked her lips. Iphicles took one look and forgot anyone else was standing there."

Hercules laughed. "I'm sure they'll be fine, Morrigan."

"Well, he's an improvement over Brian," Morrigan judged. "I'll give him that."

Hercules hesitated then gave his friend a hug. "I'm glad you're here," he murmured. "Maybe you can help me convince Iolaus to return to Corinth."

"Why?" Morrigan frowned.

"Iolaus...he's not well," Hercules evaded. "He needs to be in Corinth. The best healers are there."

Morrigan put a hand on his muscled arm. "There's no cure for old age," she quietly pointed out.

"I know," Hercules admitted after a moment. "But I can't let him...go...without a fight."

"And who's fight is it?" Morrigan sensibly asked. "His or yours?"

"Mine!" Hercules almost snarled moving away from her. "It's my fight! And I'm selfish for holding on! I admit it!"

"Good," Morrigan evenly replied. "Then you'll let him go when it's time."

"I...don't know," Hercules muttered. He ran a hand through his hair and turned back to her. "I don't think I can do this again. You have no idea how hard this is."

"No harder than watching my own daughter grow old and die!" Morrigan sharply retorted. "You once told me we paid a price for our gifts, Hercules. This is just part of that price."

"Well, it's not a price I'm willing to pay any more!" Hercules shouted. "No more, Morrigan! No more!"

"Oh, yes, you will," Morrigan angrily hissed. "You're not going to make this any harder on Iolaus!" She firmly planted herself in front of the demigod and put her hands on her hips. "He deserves to have his final days ones of joy and peace...not worried and afraid for you."

Hercules stared at her for several seconds. "He sent for you, didn't he?"

"He did," Morrigan admitted.

Hercules suddenly sat down on a bale of hay. "I love him just as much today as I did when we were kids," he whispered. "There were so many lost years, Morrigan. Lost because we were foolish...blind..." He suddenly wiped his eyes. "I don't know if I can let him go. It's almost like...betraying him. Does that make sense?" He stared up at the demigoddess silently begging for her understanding.

"Aye," Morrigan softly answered. She sat next to him. "I know."

"He's always thought of me before he thought about himself," Hercules muttered. "I keep thinking that every minute I spend away from him is...saying I don't care any more."

"You know that's not true." Morrigan slid her arm around his shoulder. "And Iolaus knows it, too."

Hercules wiped his eyes again. "The last time...we made love...it almost...he was so weak afterwards, Morrigan." He closed his eyes. "He tries so hard," he whispered in agony. Great breaking sobs erupted from Hercules as he buried his face in her shoulder.

Morrigan pulled him into her arms. She softly crooned as she rocked him back and forth. Glancing out the barn door, her eyes met a familiar set of blue eyes...eyes that watched with both sorrow and relief before their owner silently turned away.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Two weeks later, Hercules found himself facing off against Morrigan. "You know, I'm not sure how this happened," he mused as he twirled a staff in his strong hands.

"I think it was something along the lines of a Greek demigod being stronger..." Iolaus laughingly called out from where he sat on the cool ground.

"That was **your** line," Hercules called back.

"Me?" Iolaus innocently blinked. "I'd never insinuate such a thing. I'm far too nice." He saw Hercules roll his eyes and grinned. "Besides, Morrigan's better with the staff than you are."

"I like a man who can speak the truth with such confidence," Morrigan laughed as she examined her staff.

"Hey! Whose side are you on, Iolaus?" Hercules demanded with a mock growl.

"Morrigan's," Iolaus quickly shot back. "She's a better cook."

"Typical," Hercules grumbled with an aggrieved look at Morrigan. "Always thinking with his stomach."

Iolaus happily smiled as his two friends began skirmishing. As he'd hoped, Morrigan's visit had done wonders for his lover's attitude. He knew the demigod still lay awake for a long time each night...carefully watching him...cradling him in strong protective arms. But for the first time in over a year, he felt more at ease with what was soon to come.

And it was good to have someone both he and Hercules could talk to, he admitted. More than once, he'd silently blessed Morrigan for being a strong shoulder for both he and Hercules to lean on.

Iolaus shaded his eyes seeing a rider approach. His attention was diverted when he heard Hercules grunt. He turned his head just in time to see his partner sprawling in the dirt. Despite himself, he laughed.

Morrigan elaborately bowed in the hunter's direction. "It was your inspiration, Iolaus, to be sure."

Hercules lazily looked up at her. "My mother taught me not to hit a woman," he pointed out.

"Isn't that typical?" Morrigan sighed. "Blame it on the woman."

"We've got company," Iolaus quietly announced.

Morrigan whirled around to where Iolaus pointed.

Hercules got to his feet and walked to help Iolaus stand. The hunter might be somewhat gracious about showing his weaknesses in front of his close friends, but he refused to show them to strangers.

"He's wearing the colors of Corinth." Standing, Iolaus moved a pace away from his partner.

Morrigan glanced over her shoulders. "Your eyesight's still working well," she complimented.

"Wish some other parts were working as well," Iolaus grumbled.

Hercules masked a smile as he stood with Morrigan. Both demigods instinctively placed themselves protectively in front of Iolaus. His irritated sigh wasn't lost on either of them. "It's Philip," the hunter confidently predicted.

A few moments later, Hercules relaxed. "It's Philip," he agreed.

"I told you that," Iolaus muttered.

Morrigan grinned over her shoulder at the hunter. Seeing that grin, Iolaus relaxed and apologetically shrugged.

"Greetings, Hercules! Iolaus!" Iphicles' young messenger smiled. "Lady Morrigan."

"Welcome, Philip," Hercules greeted in return before Morrigan could correct him. "I hope this is pleasure and not trouble."

"King Iphicles asks that you, Iolaus, and Lady Morrigan return to Corinth as soon as can be arranged," Philip replied from rote.

"Trouble?" Morrigan demanded. "And I'm Morrigan. Not Lady Morrigan."

Philip grinned and relaxed. "That all depends on your point of view," he decided. "The king's getting married."

"Married?" Hercules exclaimed.

Morrigan groaned. "Tell me it's not to a blonde slip of a wee lass named Shayna."

Iolaus snickered.

"That's right." Philip looked at her in surprise. "How did you..."

"When's the wedding?" Iolaus asked barely restraining his laughter.

"As soon as the guests arrive," Philip grinned in return. "Seems he's in a hurry to wed the...wee lass."

"Thanks, Philip," Hercules grinned. "We'll start for Corinth tomorrow."

Philip nodded. "The King specifically requested both of you remain for a long stay," he carefully added.

"You tell The King..." Iolaus started.

Morrigan slapped her hand over his mouth. "You tell the King we accept his gracious invitation."

Philip casually saluted and rode away.

Hercules braced himself when Morrigan removed her hand.

Iolaus glared at her and took a deep breath.

"Not a word!" Morrigan sternly ordered although her eyes danced in amusement. "Looks like your King Iphicles is going to be my grandson-by-law! I'd have to defend him."

"Wait until you get to know him," Iolaus muttered. He glared at Hercules who threw up his hands.

"I had nothing to do with this," he denied. "Nothing with the marriage. Nothing with the invitation."

"But since we're going for a wedding, what's the harm in staying for a while?" Morrigan merrily asked linking her arm with Iolaus'. "I've never gotten a chance to see Corinth properly, you know. Besides, Iphicles will be busy with Shayna after the wedding. I'm certain he could use your help in running the kingdom for a few days."

Iolaus wrathfully looked at Morrigan then up at Hercules who slowly walked by their side. "Why do I have the feeling you two are teaming up against me?"

Hercules shrugged. "You're the one who invited her."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You know, if Iphicles survives this, he should survive anything," Iolaus whispered.

With a raised eyebrow, Hercules nodded. He sat next to Iolaus in the palace at Corinth...watching Morrigan tear into Iphicles.

"I leave my granddaughter in your protection!" Morrigan ranted. "And what do I hear? Marriage? And a hurried marriage at that! All haste and hurry!"

"Morrigan, I assure you..." Iphicles repeated for the seventh time.

"I think I've heard all the assurances I care to hear!" Morrigan interrupted for the seventh time. "No proper time of courting! Just hurry and get everyone here! I'm surprised you decided to wait for us to arrive!"

"But, Gan..." Shayna spoke up.

"And, you...missy!" Morrigan turned on her granddaughter. "What am I to think about your behavior? First, you're making big eyes at Seamus even though he's promised to another! Then you're dangling Brian like a fish on a line! And now this man! I've half a mind to drag you back to Eire by the hair of your head!"

"You will not!" Iphicles suddenly thundered. He held his ground when Morrigan whirled to face him. "We are betrothed," he seethed. "Shayna hopes for your blessing. But as far as I'm concerned, you can return to Eire right now!"

"Is that a fact?" Morrigan asked her eyebrows arching into her bangs.

"Uh-oh," Iolaus breathed.

Hercules covered his mouth with his hand and waited.

"I have not brought any dishonor upon Shayna or myself." Iphicles angrily reached out and took Shayna's arm. "Were anyone else to have accused me like you have done, we'd be outside settling the matter right now."

"Would we?" Morrigan purred.

Shayna defiantly slid an arm around Iphicles' waist and glared at her grandmother.

"For Shayna's sake, and for the friendship between you and my uncles, you may stay for the wedding," Iphicles firmly continued. "But I will not tolerate either your interference or your insinuations."

Shayna stared at him in surprise.

Iolaus stared at him in shock.

Hercules stared at him with concern.

Morrigan stared at him with approval.

"Had you spoken any other way, we'd be gone," Morrigan nodded. "And I'd be taking her with me. Don't doubt it." She held out her hand to him.

Iphicles stared at her for a few moments then slowly took her hand in a firm grasp.

"Welcome to the family," Morrigan smiled.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was the third day after the wedding when Iphicles and Shayna finally made their appearance. Observing them, Morrigan wondered when Iphicles would wipe the silly smile from his face. ' _Probably not until she tells him to._ '

"Good morning, Gan!" Shayna beamed.

"I'm glad to see you two finally decided to make an appearance," Morrigan smiled. "A few of your guests stayed around to see if you two would survive."

Iphicles flushed. He and Shayna had almost rudely left their own reception shortly after being married. "I hope no one was offended," he finally answered.

Morrigan shrugged. "If so, they'll get over it."

Shayna laughed and popped a piece of fruit into Iphicles' mouth. He smiled and gently licked the tip of her finger.

Morrigan refrained from smiling. Despite his infatuation, Iphicles was a strong man. No one would accuse him of allowing Shayna to rule him where his kingdom was concerned. "Have you seen Hercules or Iolaus?" she asked just to remind them they weren't alone. "Iolaus was very tired last night, and they retired early."

Iphicles glanced at the sun's position. "No, we haven't," he seriously replied. He stared at Morrigan who had suddenly tensed. "Perhaps they had food brought to their chambers."

"They wouldn't have known you'd be making an appearance today," Morrigan slowly shook her head. "They've both been making every effort to take care of your guests." She stared into Iphicles' dark eyes for another second then whirled on her heel.

Grabbing Shayna's hand, Iphicles followed then passed her in the hallway.

They halted at the door to Hercules and Iolaus' bedchambers. Glancing at Morrigan, Iphicles gently knocked on the door. "Uncle Hercules? Uncle Iolaus?"

Morrigan waited few seconds then firmly grasped the handle and opened the door.

Peeking around her husband and grandmother, Shayna saw the demigod sitting on the bed his back against the headboard. Iolaus lay cradled in his arms.

"Hercules?" Morrigan softly questioned.

The demigod looked up at them with tears in his eyes.

Shayna gasped then pressed her face against Iphicles' arm.

"We'll come back later," Iphicles gently said sliding his arm around Shayna.

"It's okay," Hercules hoarsely replied. He kissed Iolaus' forehead then gently got to his feet. He fussed for a moment, drawing a blanket over Iolaus' body. "He left hours ago. I was just..." He took a deep breath. "I promised I'd let him go when someone came to the door."

Morrigan blinked back unshed tears. She reached out and gently squeezed his hand. "You made him happy," she whispered. "These past few weeks. And all his life."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Iolaus grinned. The smells were just like he remembered. Despite the passing of years, he remembered those enticing scents as if he'd only smelled them the day before. As he got closer, he heard a feminine voice humming a familiar song.

With a wicked grin, he opened the door and shouted, "Alcmene! It's Iolaus! What's good to eat? I'm starved!"


End file.
